


里番家族番外编01：蜂群（上）

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [8]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章含有：RPS带大名。双性。多个GHY。蜂群社会但工蜂是雄性。简单来说，是一个除了蜂后是JXB以外，其他都是GHY的故事。脏，特别脏。





	里番家族番外编01：蜂群（上）

高瀚宇进入皇宫时，内心忐忑不安。他的一切都和这座宫殿格格不入：宫殿里充满了纤细脆弱的饰物，就好像隔着很远见过的蜂后季肖冰一样，美丽又脆弱。高瀚宇是一只工蜂，也是蜂巢里最为常见的雄性，作为雄蜂，在日复一日的苦劳中锻炼出了虬结的肌肉，轻轻松松就可以掰断雄蜂们标配的单人床的床架。  
今天被唤入皇宫，恐怕不是什么好事情。  
高瀚宇紧张地思考，这一年来他都完美超额完成蜂后给出的任务，应该也没有触犯蜂后的威仪……  
正想着，他已经走到了蜂后的寝宫。  
“进来吧。”季肖冰懒洋洋的说。他趴在床上，享用着雄蜂们的供奉。  
季肖冰和工蜂们相比，实在是太纤弱了——那些雄蜂，那些高瀚宇，都像是这个高瀚宇一样。他们的手臂都和季肖冰的腿一样粗，而那对纤细的脚踝，恐怕一只手就能握住。季肖冰就像是蜂群之美的具体体现，他的嘴唇饱满，永远带着一点笑意，眼睛无辜且湿润，手肘、膝盖都透着粉，而那身皮肤，就像是他不事生产的证明，永远柔嫩白皙。分明蜂后比工蜂们还高一点点，但视觉效果上来看，季肖冰在他的雄蜂面前，就像是蜂巢之外的花朵在鸟类面前，又小又柔弱。  
“你就是那个高瀚宇啊。”季肖冰让他坐下，高瀚宇拘谨极了。  
尤其是蜂后的手指抚摸上了他的大腿，又循着大腿，来到性器蛰伏的地方。  
“好大……”季肖冰喃喃自语，然后露出一个有些恶劣的微笑。“很久没有发泄了吧？”  
高瀚宇尴尬地低头。  
没有蜂后的许可，雄蜂们禁止以任何形式自慰。蜂群之中，一切都是属于蜂后的，工蜂的精液也属于蜂后。  
“今天让你来侍奉我，是你最高的荣幸。”季肖冰扯开高瀚宇的裤子，半跪着，舔了舔已经半勃起的阴茎。“要是敢做别的，就把你流放到雪山上，明白了吗？”  
高瀚宇咽了口口水。“知道了，女王陛下。”  
季肖冰满意地看了他一眼，然后张大嘴巴，将他的阴茎整个含了进去。  
简直是天堂。  
高瀚宇强忍着雄性本能的征服欲望，两手死死抓住椅子把手，看蜂后如何移动头颅，用唇舌舔弄自己的性器。季肖冰的嘴巴被撑开成O型，吮吸动作让他的脸颊凹陷，明亮的眼睛里布满水雾。  
“唔……”季肖冰舔了一会儿，满意地放开，擦了擦嘴唇。“很不错嘛……”  
“陛下——”  
“闭嘴。”季肖冰跨骑上去，自己分开臀肉，用已经湿润的肉穴吞入硕大的阴茎。  
高瀚宇发现在蜂后色泽美丽的阴茎下方，还有一个小洞，两片粉嫩的肉唇将它紧紧遮住，再汇于顶端，形成一颗小小的肉珠。  
鬼使神差一般，他伸手探到下方，捏着那颗肉珠，轻轻拧了一下。  
“呀啊——！”  
季肖冰惊呼出声，整个跌坐在高瀚宇身上，肉穴被骇人的性器撑开到极致，龟头完全顶到了深处，在小腹上抵出一块凸起。他仰头喘息了一会儿，舌尖吐出，等到适应后，才狠狠扇了高瀚宇一巴掌。  
高瀚宇连动也没动，只是脸上红了一块。他的手指再次捏住那颗小肉珠，试探性地拉扯揉捏。  
“啊……呜呜——不——不行！”季肖冰的后穴规律紧缩，被肉唇裹住的小洞渗出清液，打湿了高瀚宇的手。“你这只……蠢…蠢工蜂！果然都是——呜啊啊啊啊……除了做苦力……什么都不会……呀——”  
高瀚宇只觉得季肖冰的身体痉挛着吮吸自己的阴茎，从小洞里喷出一股热流打在他手上，他的手指顺势一划，两片肉唇就被分开，那个从未有人造访的小洞又像是抗拒又像是欢迎，一收一缩地夹着指尖。  
季肖冰从没想过自己有用繁衍用的雌穴高潮，他很抗拒和工蜂生下孩子，虽然这有助于他打败其他季肖冰，彻底将分裂的蜂群统一。第一次雌穴高潮来的又快又长，在他失神的时候，高瀚宇已经单手抓着他的腰，单手玩着他的雌穴，开始大力操干起他的后穴来。  
“啊啊啊你这个白痴——不、不要啊……好痛——真的好痛啊——”  
季肖冰眼睛上翻，薄薄的肚皮起伏不定，完全被他看不起的工蜂操到变形，连一向无人造访的雌穴都被毫不留情的插入一根手指。就算他自慰也没有使用过的地方……被一只应该由他掌控的雄蜂玩弄了！  
但是，好舒服啊……  
季肖冰无意识地张开上翘的嘴唇，舌尖歪在一边，完全失去了神智。  
肉棒、肉棒好大……  
雄蜂的精液……也是自己的——都是自己的……  
“嗯…啊啊啊……要到了——不要顶啊啊啊啊太过了！要——咿啊啊啊啊啊！”  
季肖冰流着口水，被后穴的高潮带动了第二次雌穴高潮，喷出的爱液弄得腿间一片狼藉。而高瀚宇大力抽插的后穴完全被蹂躏成可怜的样子，本来同样粉嫩的穴口被撑开到没有一点褶皱，变成了熟透的红色，随着抽出的动作，一点艳红肠肉也被拽出来，又在猛烈的操干里被挤回去。  
他无力地靠在高瀚宇肩上，若有若无的蜂蜜甜味让高瀚宇兴致更加勃发。于是他两手捏着季肖冰的腰，让他抬高身体。处于双重高潮失神中的蜂后毫无知觉，直到雌穴抵住龟头，高瀚宇放开手时，他才醒悟过来。  
“你——！”  
还没说出话，滚烫的肉刃破开处女穴，直直撞上宫口。  
季肖冰浑身颤抖，根本说不出话来。  
被插入雌穴了。  
被愚蠢的雄蜂……  
好、好棒啊……  
肉棒的感觉——要是可以插进子宫的话……  
“不可以！”季肖冰身体紧缩，想要逃开。“被插进子宫就会……”  
“就会生育吧？”高瀚宇问。  
给白痴雄蜂生下孩子……  
季肖冰摇头，眼泪夺眶而出。  
“不要、不要生……不要生……”  
但是为什么语气这么喜悦呢……？  
高瀚宇也很疑惑，于是他摸上两人身体连接处。两片肉唇包着高瀚宇的阴茎，潮吹液被死死堵在里面，宫口像是另一张小嘴舔舐他的肉棒，让高瀚宇忍不住按着季肖冰的肩膀，强迫他继续往下。  
“好痛、好痛啊……不要了——不要了！”  
宫口被强硬破开，娇嫩的子宫被高瀚宇的阴茎侵入，完全抵在内壁上。被插入时的潮吹液还在里头，高瀚宇觉得自己的阴茎被一汪温泉包裹着，又暖又热，锁在冠状沟下方的宫口和咬着柱身的雌穴带来截然不同的体验。  
“雄蜂的精液也是您的财产啊，女王陛下。”高瀚宇觉得有什么东西苏醒了，他想要去掌控、去摧毁、去占有。  
“不…不要——”季肖冰靠在他身上，捂着自己的小腹，不敢置信地抚摸被高瀚宇顶起来的地方。  
“不行。”  
这天晚上，高瀚宇被其他雄蜂押出皇宫的时候，季肖冰已经失去了意识。他们美丽而纤弱的蜂后身上的华服破破烂烂，两腿大开地躺在桌上，腹部鼓得像是已经怀孕三四个月，从被蹂躏到红肿的雌穴里，不停溢出精液。  
这只雄蜂高瀚宇整整操了蜂后一天，把自己的精液全都贡献给了季肖冰的子宫。其他雄蜂带着愤怒将他送回住处之后，跪在地上，用手温柔地按摩蜂后的小腹。  
季肖冰呜咽着：“不要了…不可以再、再射进去了……真的已经满了……”  
和那只雄蜂一模一样的高瀚宇说：“女王陛下，请努力排出来。”  
季肖冰茫然地看着天花板上的彩绘，迟钝点头。  
雄蜂猛然加重了手上的力道，压下去之后，季肖冰痛叫起来，但是仍然有另外两只雄蜂用手指扯开他的雌穴，帮助排出精液。饶是如此，也用了几乎半个小时，才将子宫里的体液清空。蜂后跌跌撞撞地爬上床，睡着了。  
在梦里，他梦到自己被他的雄蜂、他的高瀚宇们包围着，身上脸上都是精液，肚子鼓起来，乳晕也膨胀了，完全是怀孕的样子。  
而在现实中，那只玩弄了蜂后一天的雄蜂拿起工具，撬开了脖子上的控制器。  
蜂后让他明白了一些事情。  
美丽的、纤弱的、又强大的蜂后，让他想要去征服、去占有、去摧毁。  
“蜂后只不过是蜂群里的一只，谁说他比雄蜂强大呢？”  
蜂群之中的暴乱，在季肖冰熟睡的时候，悄无声息的开始了。


End file.
